Gothika: A Bloody Tea Party
by Pretty Dead Doll
Summary: Nathan and Alyss were but normal people, that was until their clocks of fate began to tick. Thrown into a whole other world they must fight together to save and restore the land they once called home.


_**Ello Minna~sans! Swwy I haven't updated my "His Toy" story in a long time but I promise I'm working on Chapter 4 right now and will hopefully be posted in a few weeks. Anyways heres an original story of mine that I created. **_

_**Copyright: These are all my original characters and story idea so please dont steal them **_

_**I hope you enjoy my new story and don't forget to tell me what you think about it ^-^**_

* * *

_**~Prologue~**_

I don't quite remember anything that happened to have caused my death or even dying for that matter, but I do remember what happens after I had awoken to a strange realm the resembled something out of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. I remember it all like it was yesterday...

It was in the wake of a cold night almost 400 years ago when my life amongst the living ended and my life amongst the dead began. My eyes opened to a midnight blue sky with a waning crescent moon in the center of a circle that was created by the surrounding trees. There were no stars save for the North Star that sat silently next to the moon, like a child afraid of being abandoned.

I sat up with a jolt having heard the bushes rustling and peered into the darkness of the forest. My eyes, having adjusted to the dark, caught a glimpse of something black and pink with red spots on the tips of its ears. Standing up I felt a sticky substance on the palm of my hands and looked at them only to stumble back in both shock and fear.

Blood.

On my hands was the red liquid that flows through every living creature. Looking at the ground I noticed a bloody trail leading to the bushes where I seen the rabbit only moments ago. Hesitantly I began to follow the red path deeper into the mysterious forest. Questions racing through my head with each step I took.

'Where am I? What happened? Where did all this blood come from? Could it be mine?'

My thoughts were soon interrupted as I came into another clearing to find the bunny I had be following standing in front of a small round table accompanied by three gothic designed chairs. In front of each chair sat a tea cup and plate with two spoons on one side of the plate and a fork and knife on the other. In the center was a dessert tray filled will all kinds of yummy treats along with a tea pot. Next to the dessert tray was a small vase of ten black roses and opposite a candelabra with purple candles.

I stood in amazement gazing at the elaborate set up of what seemed to be a tea party. The flames of the candles were entrancing as they appeared to be dancing to an unheard melody.

"Welcome, Nathan, to a world of never ending darkness."

"Nathan? Was that my name?"

I watched as the bunny nodded his head, assuring me that Nathan was indeed my name. "Nathan Emo is the name your parents presented you with when you were born." The bunny spoke.

I began rolling the name on my tongue trying to get use to the new...well not really new since it's my birth name, but to me it was still a new name. 'Nathan Emo' I barely whispered.

I was once again interrupted from my thoughts as I felt the rabbit nudge my leg gently. It was then when I noticed the appearance of the greyish black bunny as I turned my head to look at it. From the way it was dressed I guess it's safe to say it was a male.

The black bunny was no more than two feet with orange-red eyes. It looked almost like a stuffed animal that you would give your 7-year-old daughter. The bunny was dressed in a black and pink vest with a black coat over it. On its right arm was a green armband. His ears were pink on the inside and hanging from his left ear was a pink gothic cross.

"A picture lasts longer ya' know."

"Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't notice I was staring." I replied a little embarrassed."

"It's whatever I guess. After all, it's to be expected since we haven't seen each other in millenniums so it seems."

'Millenniums? What is he talking about? I'm only 18. How could I have possibly known him from that long ago, unless…'

"You had a past life?" the bunny finished my thoughts. I just nodded my head silently. "Yes, you did though you can't remember much, but that's to be expected when you're given another chance at life. In your past life you were the ruler of these lands and could still be, but that's only if…never mind. It's impossible...however you are the one who knows where to find her…"

"Ruler of these lands? What's impossible? Who is 'her'?" I asked the strange bunny.

I watched as he turned and hopped over to one of the chairs and sat down. He beckoned me forward and join him, to which I abided, taking the seat to the right of him. He began to pour tea into both mine and his cups before continuing.

"Long ago you use to rule these lands as king. However after a battle between your kingdom and the scene's kingdom your memories were erased and you were sent to live on earth till the day you were destined to come back. The battle was for the control of ultimate power and the key to eternity. That key was the crystal eyed doll, your former lover."

"My former…lover?" I looked at him questioningly.

A nod was the only answer I got from him as he continued to explain.

"During the battle you took her and hid her somewhere within these lands in order to protect her from those who plan to use her for greed. When you did this you used some sort of spell to release her soul and send her to live her life on earth, away from enemies' hands. Her body still remains hidden but it is nothing more than an empty shell, just like a true doll. After you disappeared, The Scene family took control of these lands but now that you have returned you can reclaim your thrown as the true king! However, in order to this you must first find your lovers body and return her soul and together the both of you can over throw the Scene family."

"Wait!" I yelled, standing up. The bunny just tilted his head and stared at me.

"None of this makes any sense! Kings? Crystal eyed doll? This has to be some kind of dream!"

None of this made sense. I mean I don't even know what's going on or better yet who the hell this bunny is or his name for that matter. I proceeded to pinch my-self hoping that I would awaken to find my parents or whatever family I had sitting at the table with breakfast already cooked and waiting for me, but sadly none of that was going to happen. This was the reality of it all.

I was still in the dark forest having tea with the strange and bloody rabbit. His eyes piercing into mine. "This is no dream, Nathan. It's real. Everything is real. But don't worry about that now in time you'll find out everything. Trust me."

"Trust you?! I don't even know who the hell you are or your name for that matter! You're just a stranger claiming to know who I am! Hell I don't even know who I am aside from the name you given me and even then I can't be certain if that's my real name. So how the hell am I supposed to trust you!?" I screamed at him.

The orange-red eyed bunny sat there silently for a few moments watching me through beaded eyes, the tea long forgotten.

"My name is Alyxx Punk. I am the ambassador and one of the four knights belonging to the king's army. This," he spoke pointing at himself, "isn't my true form. Centuries-hell maybe even decades ago when you would have been maybe about 14-years-old, a witch serving the Scene family was sent to kill the king, your father, and take the crystal eyed doll. The witch turned me into a damn stuffed bunny while trying to protect both you and my dear little sister."

"Okay…so what happened to my father then? Is he still alive? I want to see him." I demanded.

"Nathan, I hate to say this but-" Alyxx began but was cut off by an unfamiliar voice behind me.

"Don't worry, you'll be reunited with your dear old man soon enough. Long time no see Prince Nathan, How did the other world treat you? I guess now is not the time to be getting friendly I just came to collect some info on the whereabouts of my future bride and queen to be." The voice spoke.

I turned around to meet the piercing purplish pink eyes of the unknown man. His hair was a light teal color and had to completely black rabbit ears popping out of his head. He dressed in a white button up shirt and a black vest and tie with black dress pants. My eyes trailed down his right arm to see the shine of a switch blade in his hand.

"You have no right in hell to be here, Alvaro Scene!" Alyxx gritted out through clenched teeth.

Scene? This guy is a part of the Scene family? The one who attacked my kingdom and turned Alyxx into what he is now?

"Wait, what do you mean by 'You'll be reunited with your dear old man soon'? Isn't he still alive?" I looked back and forth between both Alyxx and Alvaro.

"After the war ended you father was found dead and that's when you took the throne. That was until the second war between you and the Scene family happened and you were sent to live on earth." Alyxx told me, his ears lying flat against his head.

"WHAT!? How could that be? I exclaimed a bit angry and sad by the news.

"My father killed him and the rest of your pathetic family." Alvaro said emotionlessly.

"Why would you do something like that? What did my family ever do to you!?" If it wasn't for the switch blade in his hand I would have jumped his ass and beat him to a bloody pulp.

"Simple, they refused to give us what we wanted. We tried asking them nicely and we even offered an exchange but when your father refused to answer to our request, we were left with no other option then to take it by force. So we killed them. Disappointingly they managed to miss one last member of the family, you, who then arose to the throne and managed to defeat us. That was until the second battle where we had you running to another world in fear." Alvaro finished laughing.

A dagger flew past my face and managed to cut Alvaro's cheek before wedging itself into the tree behind him. I looked behind me to see Alyxx with three more daggers in his hand.

"Leave now, Alvaro if you know what's best for you and I won't say it again." Alyxx warned him, anger pouring from him in waves.

"Not until I get the info I want." He replied, his eyes never leaving me.

Alyxx let out a loud growl before throwing two more daggers at him to which he dodged effortlessly.

"I don't know anything on the whereabouts of the crystal eyed doll and even if I did like hell I would tell you! I would rather die all over again!" I told him.

"That could be arranged."

Before he could make a move towards me, a small wolf boy came out from the bushes running up to him.

"Master, I need to tell you something important." The small boy stuttered out.

"Then tell me." Alvaro growled out not pleased with being interrupted.

The boy beckoned him to bend over to which he complied and the boy began to whisper something into his ear which caused a smirk to form on his face.

"Very good, tell them to bring her to my room and lay her on the bed. I shall arrive home shortly." He told the boy who quickly nodded and ran off into the same direction from which he came.

Alvaro turned to look back at me and Alyxx before speaking. "It seems I no longer need you anymore. My guards have just found the girl's body. And I'm pretty sure you won't be any help in finding the girls soul so I hall say my farewells to you both." Alvaro grinned and turned to walk off in the same direction as the wolf boy.

"Don't you dare lay one finger on my sister you hear!" Alyxx screamed throwing the rest of his daggers at Alvaro's retreating form as he began fading into the darkness of the forest. A faint laugh was the only sound that could be heard as Alvaro disappeared completely.

Alyxx's anger dissipated and sadness seem to have washed over him as he silently stared at the empty seat next to him. "It's all over." I heard him say faintly. "I promised to protect you at all costs and I failed you. I'm sorry my dear, Alyss. I'm sorry…"

I frowned at the sight of the Alyxx. "Don't worry, Alyxx. It's not too late to save her." At this Alyxx raised his head and looked at me through curious eyes. "What do you mean?"

"You said that her soul is wondering around earth in a different body right?" I asked.

"Yes it is but what does that have to do with the fact that he still has my sister's true body?"

"Well if we can find her soul before they do then we can make sure no harm comes to her and later on retrieve her body once we have devised a plan and gathered a few followers to aid us."

"That's a wonderful idea! Without her soul, her body is useless to them. As for the followers I know a few people who also want revenge on the Scene family."

"Then it's settled, we will retrieve her soul. But first I need to know more about my past life here and learn the lands before I can do anything." I told him.

"I know just the person you need to see, follow me."

~x~

Alvaro returned home and proceeded down the long halls of his castle followed by his two guards. He approached the double doors of his bedroom, opening them and walking in, shutting the doors leaving the two guards to stand watch.

He stalked slowly to his bed where the petite form of the girl could be seen. He took a seat t the right of the girl gently stroking her soft pink hair. Leaning over the girl's lifeless body her whispered "Soon my dear princess, you will be mine to do with as I see fit. So long have I been searching for you only to find you centuries later hiding right beneath our noses. Now the only thing left is to find you soul in the other world and drag it back. Then the fun can begin."

A sinister laughter filled the room. The girl's hand twitch slightly, a movement that one would have missed had they not been paying close attention, but Alvaro noticed this small movement and a smirk formed on his face. He knew that wherever her soul was she heard all of what he said to her even if she won't know what it meant.

Soon my princess I will have you all to myself. Mine to control, mine to play with, and mine to love…

* * *

_**Please R&R**_


End file.
